Son Of Neptune
by ha vs ha
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up in the ground, cold, alone, tired. Oh yeah did I mention he was about to die!  Please read and review :p Rated T because I' paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**AURTHORS NOTE:**

**WELCOME NERDS! DON'T DENY IT YOU ARE, I MEAN YOU'RE ON A READING AND WRITING WEBSITE! BUT WHO SAYS YOU CAN'T BE A COOL NERD ;P**

**Rated: T because I'm Paranoid**

**REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS OR SETTINGS; ALL CLAIMS GO TO RICK RIORDON!**

Reyna P.O.V

I was sitting on the beach; miserable as usual. The cool waves touched my toes that remind me of Jason! When we used to go swimming and the cold water would touch his feet he'd whimper, and then ran in after me, or the arena, where we'd first fought each other, I didn't stand a chance. Jason, Jason, Jason! Everything reminded me of Jason! _Where is he?_ I wondered.

"Cough, cough" A coughing noise filled my ears! _Could it be Jason_, I wondered running in that direction, boom! Sorrow hit me harder then Jupiter himself!

"Who are you!" I demanded the scrawny boy.

"Who am I? Who are you!" He replied with a tint of fear in his voice.

"Reyna Filipino, daughter of Lord Neptune, member the first Legion, decedent of the great heroine Atlanta!" I drew my sword and pointed it at his throat. "Who are you?"

"I-I don't know!" He whimpered. "Did you say Neptune?"

"Yeah, so?" I demanded

"You do mean Poseidon, right?" He raised his eyebrow, but I could see he was as surprise as I was.

"How dare you insult my father? I'll kill you! Get up!" I Ordered

"Why?" He asked getting up.

"A dual, I might as well kill you, with honour!"

**I know it sucked, and if you want to tell me anything, even if it is that you're not a nerd, which you are! Just review!:****p Sorry It was short I'll write the next chapter if someone actually reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe someone actually reviewed my first chapter! Nerd's rock! Anyway, a reviewer seemed to think that Percy never ever whimpers. But what if you had a sword pointed at your neck and a crazy person holding it? Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter: 2

Percy P.O.V

_Oh my day was going great_! For those people who couldn't hear the sarcasm, it was terrible! I woke up cold, alone, tired and oh yeah! Did I say? I couldn't remember anything! Oh yeah, to add to that a crazy woman with a giant sword was gong to kill me!

"A dual?" I asked

"Would you rather I kill you here!" The girl Reyna asked or growled who can tell.

"A dual it is!" I agreed getting up. She marched off a few meters and then faced me,

"Begin!" She yelled running after me. I new I couldn't out run her so I decided to merely step to my right. She missed! I checked my pockets and just my luck! All I had was a stupid pen, but my instincts took over, as she turned to face me, I swear she flinched at the sight of me, my pen or something obviously. She charged again, so I decided to take on my instincts and trust them. I took my pen and in one movement I threw it her! I missed great just my luck, now what? She just laughed at me. She swung her sword.

"Ahhhh! Wait what, I'm alive?" I asked looking at my unharmed self.

"That's not possible!" She cried, trying to decapitate me again. Nothing

"Why won't you die?" She yelled hitting me with her sword again and again.

"I don't know. Well at least I don't remember!" I explained.

"Reyna!" A girl ran to us. "Who's he?"

"I don't know!" Reyna shrugged. "Neither does him." So she does believe me I thought as my pocket grew heavy again. "What the?" I said pulling out the pen again.

"How'd he get that?" The girl asked

"I don't know!" I yelled, come on can't these people give me a break!

"It's just like yours!" The girl remarked.

"I know!" Reyna shrugged. "Come we need to take him to Lupa."

"Agreed." The girl agreed.

"Wow, don't I get a say! I mean you almost killed me and I have no idea who you are!" I argued

"I'm Hazel!" The girl piped in.

"Now will you come?" Reyna asked impatiently

"No, that doesn't change the fact that you almost killed me!" I remarked

"But she didn't!" Hazel argued.

"Only because she couldn't." I remarked

"Couldn't?" Hazel lifted her eyebrow.

"He can't be harmed, Hazel, he just can't. Watch!" She tried to stab me but for some strange reason, she couldn't."

**Well it sucked again! Oh yeah I'll continue if I get another review. Obviously only on weekends, I'm boarding**


	3. Chapter 3

Back! Sorry, I've gotten over writing stories on fanfic, but anyway here I go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter: 3

Percy P.O.V

"Oh my Gods!" Hazel was clearly confused.

"Gods?" I asked, even more confused.

"I'll explain later. Now come!" Reyna explained, no scratch that tried to explain, no that's wrong to, let's see commanded.

"Why should I?" I challenged.

"Because, you'll be eaten by wild beasts if you don't now come!" She countered smugly. Wild beasts, like a dog? I like dogs, no wait do I.

"I'll take my chances." I wasn't going with them not in a million … Suddenly Reyna grew bored of arguing and decided, _hey, why don't I just carry him to Lupa!_ Who ever Lupa is!

"Let me go!" I yelled

"No, thanks." She denied my demand.

"Hazel! Tell her to let me go." I begged.

"Sorry, who ever you are." Hazel apologized.

"Anyway, we're here!" Hazel pointed out. We were standing at the mouth of a cave.

"Here? No thanks, I'll take my chances with the forest." I backed up, but Reyna just pushed me forward.

"Ladies first." I gestured to the cave. Hazel walked in.

"Nice try." Reyna pushed me into the cave.

"Who dares to enter?" The voice shook the cave.

"Reyna Filipino" Reyna yelled into the cave.

"Hazel." Hazel followed.

"Some dude!" I yelled, I mean what else I was going to say. Either way, Hazel and Reyna both shot me death stares.

"Enter!"

**I'll only continue if I get ten reviews, bla bla bla. Peace out!**


End file.
